


Caesar's Slave

by mymermaidstory



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Julius Caesar!Bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymermaidstory/pseuds/mymermaidstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julius Caesar, ruler of the Roman Empire, is given a Russian slave as a peace offering. The boy, named Pavel Chekov, is assigned to be Caesar's right hand man. Pavel and Caesar begin to get to know each other and start to enjoy each others company... And then something more blooms between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy With The Blue Eyes

Julius Caesar stood on his balcony, gazing out at the glorious city beneath him. A smile washed over him for he loved being in power. He was the emperor of the most powerful nation in the entire world and he could get anyone to do his bidding at any time. At the moment, Caesar had been trying to negotiate peace between the Slavs and their barbarians in order to take over. The Slavs were powerful, and Caesar needed to gain their trust in order to later crush it and take control. Today, the Slavs had agreed to bring slaves for Caesar’s use.

 

“My Lord..” One of the centurions spoke and Caesar turned around. “The Slavs are here.” Caesar nodded and followed. Apparently, the only means of peace that the Slavs could come up with were actual human slaves. Caesar himself didn’t really care, for the more slaves he had the merrier. Walking into the main hall, the leader of the Slavs stood surrounded by centurions, holding a line of slaves connected by chains.

 

“Hello Emperor Caesar.” The Slav said, his brown eyes narrowed, a bit annoyed. Caesar nodded in response and the Slav continued, “In order to ensure continuing peace between our nations, I have brought you the gift of slaves. Four of our finest slaves for your pleasure and amusement.” The Slav then gestured to the line of slaves behind him. When Caesar glanced at them, his eyes widened when he saw the first slave in the line. It was a young boy, bright blue eyes and curly hair wearing a headdress made of straw and a bird skull on it’s crown.

 

“And what is this one’s name?” Caesar asked, pointing to the boy in question. The Slav looked back, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Boy, what is your name?!” The Slav shouted at the young boy who trembled in fear.

 

“P-pavel Chekov, My Lord.” The boy stuttered and Caesar cocked his head. He smirked, walking closer to the boy. He locked eyes with Pavel and the boy had such soft eyes… Such beautiful soft blue eyes.

 

“You will do perfectly as my personal slave.” Caesar stated and he heard Pavel take in a sharp breath. Obviously it seemed that this boy was going to be much more difficult than Caesar expected, “Take him to the slave quarters with the others and get him changed. I hope to see him later on.” He spoke before walking off with his men, the Slavs bowing before leaving the line of slaves to the mercy of Julius Caesar.


	2. Wait For Me Here...

 

Out of everyone, Pavel Chekov was the most terrified. Julius Caesar, the emperor of the Roman Empire, had chosen him to be his personal hand-slave. He knew of Caesar, for he had heard the tales of the Roman Empire back in his homeland. Caesar was ruthless, unmerciful, and willing to use a whip on his slaves if he had to. Pavel trembled as he was taken to the slave quarters, his blue eyes falling upon all the others who had been tortured and abused by Caesars’ men.

 

As for Caesar, that was a different matter altogether. After the slave meeting, Caesar had returned to his personal quarters with a strange feeling brewing inside him. Not once had he ever felt like this before, not even when he met the beautiful Cleopatra. The boy had enchanted him, took him in with those baby blue eyes that Caesar wished to just stare into. He refused to tell himself that it was attraction. The emperor of a major country should not be attracted to a lowly, less than human slave. He tried to brush it off, the make it seem like it was something other than it was…. But it was almost impossible to deny it.

 

Later on that day, Pavel was sobbing. He had been curled up on his so-called bed (which was just a plank of wood), his entire body shaking with tears. Pavel never wanted to live this life, but it seemed he was thrust into this life by misfortune. It was then that a Centurion kicked the door open, jolting Pavel to a sitting position.

 

“The emperor has wished to see you, scum.” The Centurion growled and reached forward, grabbing Pavel’s arm and yanking him along. Pavel cried out in pain and surprise, his eyes red from the crying he had done earlier. The Centurion completely ignored him and threw him into the room, letting the boy collapse onto the floor without any remorse before shutting the door behind him. Pavel looked up slowly, spotting the emperor of Rome standing before him with a confused look on his face. Pavel immediately pulled himself together, kneeling before the great Julius Caesar.

 

“Your vish is my command, My Lord.” Pavel groveled and was very surprised when he heard Julius Caesar chuckled above him.

 

“There is no need for you to act in this way. Get off your knees.” Caesar commanded and the boy complied, standing up and staring at the ground fearfully. Caesar put his hand under Pavel’s chin, pulling the boy’s eyes to his. “Were you born or forced into this life, Pavel?” He asked and Pavel trembled.

 

“B-born, My Lord. My mother vas a slawe to ze great rulers of Slawia.” Pavel explained and Caesar smiled.

 

“You’re going to have to learn how to speak properly, Pavel. I cannot have my servant sounding like an undignified boy.” Caesar laughed, clasping his hands behind his back and walking outside onto the balcony, Pavel trailing behind him at his heels.

 

“V-vhy did you choose me My Lord? I am no one special.” Pavel asked, his voice shaking. Caesar looked back at him, a raised eyebrow on the emperor’s face.

 

“Oh but you are special. There is something about you that is so different from the other slaves I own.” He stated and stared at Pavel. The boy had such gorgeous eyes and Caesar couldn’t tear himself away. Pavel was about to speak again but was cut off when a Centurion burst through the door.

 

“My Lord! Your council is demanding your presence.” The Centurion called and Caesar sighed, leaning close to Pavel’s ear.

“I will be back. Wait here for me.” Caesar whispered and Pavel shivered. The emperor followed the Centurion out the door, leaving Pavel standing silently in Caesar’s bedroom.


	3. The Roman Kiss

 

Hours later, Pavel had been waiting as he was told. He didn’t dare go against the emperor’s wishes, for he knew of the possibly deadly consequences. Caesar came through the door and Pavel immediately stood up, clasping his hands behind his back and staring at the floor.

 

“I hawe been vaiting here as you told me, My Lord.” Pavel spoke and Caesar sighed loudly.

 

“Must you call me My Lord?” He asked, stepping closer and lifting the boy’s head again with his hand, their eyes meeting once more.

 

“V-vell eweryone else calls you that My-” Pavel cut off when he saw the look in Caesar’s eyes, “J-julius.” Pavel corrected and Caesar laughed.

 

“I bet you must be wondering why I asked you to stay here?” Caesar commented as he cocked his head at the boy, whose gaze never left the emperor.

 

“I-I assumed you vished me to help you vith something, like most slawes.” Pavel said a bit nervously, for he did not want to be beaten. Caesar laughed loudly and shook his head.

 

“No boy. I asked you here because you are different. There is something in your eyes that captures me.” Caesar admitted and Pavel’s bright blue eyes went wide.

 

“Vhat are you saying?” He asked, his voice trembling, his heart beginning to race. Caesar smirked,stepping closer, his eyes never leaving Pavel’s.

 

“I’m saying that you make me feel things that are completely inappropriate for an emperor. Things that never should be spoken in public or to the people. Things that my head Centurion would spread around the palace like wildfire.” His voice was deep and gravely, and Pavel was physically trembling with both fear and something much darker. Caesar’s hand came up to rest on Pavel’s delicate face, the boy’s breath catching in his throat the moment their skin came in contact.

 

But of course, it was at that moment that the head Centurion, James Tiberious Kirk, knocked on Caesar’s chamber door. Caesar let out an exasperated sigh, not turning away from Pavel.

 

“What is it now?!” Caesar shouted and kept smirking at Pavel. Jim was standing outside the door, for he dare not open it without the emperor’s express permission.

 

“My Lord, there is a riot forming in Israel. A strong rebellion against your power is beginning to erupt and the Centurions alone are having trouble keeping it under wraps. We are going to need you to accompany us to Israel to handle this rebellion.” Jim spoke and Caesar’s face dropped. His duties as emperor outweighed his personal choices. His hand slid from Pavel’s face as he pushed the boy out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him and telling him to stay put. He allowed Jim inside his quarters, the Centurion bowing before his leader.

 

“Sir, what are we to do about this?” Jim asked and Caesar groaned.

 

“I will accompany you and my army to Israel. Fetch a few slaves to prepare my horse.” Caesar commanded and Jim nodded, leaving the room in a rush. Caesar immediately opened the doors to the balcony and Pavel stumbled out like an idiot. Caesar managed to catch the boy, but it put him in an odd position with Pavel in his arms. The little Slavic boy stared up at Caesar with wide eyes filled with surprise and something so much darker.

 

It was then that Pavel leaned up and kissed him, causing Caesar’s eyes to flash open out of surprise. The boy was kissing him and Caesar was caught completely off guard. And yet…. yet there was something about this that just felt right.

  
  


Caesar kissed back with a fiery passion as he held the slave in his arms. They finally separated when Caesar needed to breathe and he brought Pavel upright. Both of them were still in shock that they had done that, but neither of them regretted it.

  
“Ahem… Pavel, please return to your quarters. That will be all.” Caesar coughed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Little did he know that Pavel’s heart was racing a million miles an hour. But Pavel just did as he was told, bowing to the emperor and leaving with a soft smile upon his swollen lips.


End file.
